Frelling Wormholes
by Valoki
Summary: AU from 'Into the Lion's Den Part 2' both during and after. Dialogue from the episode mixed with AU dialogue'action. John has an idea  and that says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Frelling Wormholes

Author: Valoki

Timeline: 'Into the Lion's Den' (Part 2), AU during and after this.

Archiving: Name the place.

Disclaimer: Plot idea is mine but nothing else. (Wish it was, Farscape would still be on air).

Notes: This is the first fanfic I've done so constructive criticism is welcomed. Beta'd by Daisee Chain. General writing advice by 2bones

**Chapter 1 – Never enough time.**

Looking from Aeryn to Crais, John steps closer to Aeryn. "Tell me… you believe this."

Aeryn looks him in the eye "Do you have a plan to destroy the ship?"

John pauses, he can't tell her the whole truth he thinks, she's just lost the other John. To lose Talyn and Crais as well so soon after, he couldn't do that to her or to Moya. His way, Aeryn will have something to hold on to that doesn't cause her pain and he can do something for them both without Scorpius chasing them all over the galaxy. He doesn't see another way….

"I… yes there is a way, it was something I was keeping in reserve, and I guess it's time for it."

"What do you mean, reserve, why was this not mentioned before?" Crais asks.

"Yes, why now?" Aeryn looks surprised.

"It means I have to mess with their system and disrupt something and I wasn't entirely sure I could do it without their noticing and correcting it. But, I have had time to study the system a bit more and I'm pretty sure I can slip it past them now, while I input some more equations into the system I'll slip in something else as well."

"So how does this affect the others as well as Talyn and Crais? How do they get a chance to escape?" frowns Aeryn.

"I'll come up with a distraction Scorpius won't be able to pass up. When I start, Crais you'll have a short window of time to get past the guards around Talyn, and head out the hanger door. Scorpius will be too busy to know. Aeryn can then head down to the detention section and spring the others in the confusion from what Talyn and I'll be doing and grab a Marauder and make your escape. But make sure whatever you do you don't head in the direction of the wormhole or near it. Hit the burners and get away from it as fast as you can."

"And where will you be during all this?" asked Crais, looking puzzled.

"Out in my module giving Scorpy the kind of show he can't resist close to the wormhole. Just make sure you don't hang around on the carrier. Everyone including the crew is going to need to get clear as soon as possible so make sure that the alarms are going: fire alarm or whatever. It'll be slow enough for people to get out but not so slow so they could stop it, and it should only affect the carrier since this is the repeater that keeps the wormhole stable."

Walking out of the room and into the corridor John sighs and wonders just how it's gotten this bad. He thinks over what he must do next but he doesn't see any choice. Never enough time to do it the easy way only the time to do it the UT way, deadly, why can't the universe just cut him a break? It's not like he hasn't almost died for it often enough.

Wandering into the hanger he looks at a prowler and considers it thoughtfully, then making his decision, he walks into the lab.

He wanders over to Co-Kura. "Yo, Harrison! Get your shoes on. We're goin on a little trip to my module." He pats him on the shoulder and heads back out the door.

"My dear Crichton!" Co-Kura looking confused doesn't follow him.

John wanders back to him taking off his glove. Waving the arm he's been writing on under Co-Kura's nose "You smell this? Wormholes. We are _this_ close. But you gotta get Scorpy to call off the watchdogs."

Co-Kura looks alarmed but hurries after John as he leaves the lab "Crichton? Crichton? Crichton!"

John continues ignoring Co-Kura. John's racing thoughts focus on Moya and Pilot only a few metras away, unaware and vulnerable. They aren't going to get hurt by this mess no matter what and that's a promise, a warning is the least we can do. They need to be ready to run or fall victim to this major league foul-up and that can't happen. _No one else is going to pay for my mistakes_.

"Crichton! Crichton! We must hurry. Scorpius said we must not stay on Moya long," comms Co-Kura scurrying around the module in Moya's hanger.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way."

John perches carefully on the control console and studies Pilot's features as he talks, feeling this may be the last time they will see each other.

Looking apprehensive Pilot looks up from his console "Moya understands. She will move directly away from the wormhole and be prepared to starburst as soon as the others have been captured in the docking web. Will Talyn be alright, is… is he healed?"

"I think so Pilot. Crais said the gun has been disabled and they had started the process to undo the damage. Given time and peace to heal he should be more stable. With Moya there to monitor and aid him he should be able to complete the process of healing. And without Scorpius or me around you should be able to slip away into the Territories without anyone hunting you."

"Moya and I understand, but Commander is there no way we can help you also, we do not want lose you." Pilot looks sad and places one of his claws on John's shoulder.

"I have to be in the mouth of the wormhole to get the stabilisation control from the carrier. And to draw the wormhole towards the carrier so it'll fall into it. It'll be slow at first but unstoppable once it starts. And unfortunately I'll have to go into the wormhole ahead of the carrier to make it work as the control node. With any luck at all I'll come out the other side and be able to find you guys again, but knowing my plans and our luck…"

"We know Commander but we will hope to see you again."

"Me too Pilot, I love ya both and I'll try to make it back. Now I'd better get going before Scorpy misses his favourite whipping boy."

Co-Kura scurries around the module, completing his checks. "Check the nose cone."

Crichton watches as the last minute checks are done on the module and tries to ignore the presence of Scorpius at his side. "Co-Kura. Make sure those sensors are far away from the hetch drive."

Co-Kura, turns to a tech "Attach one to either side."

"I allowed you to get this … primitive ship. How is it going to get me what I want?"

"Read the middle finger, Scorpy. I have a thought, forming in my head as to why this primitive ship, with no shielding, allows me to survive wormholes. I'm gonna check it out."

"What pilot is ready for deployment?" Scorpius calls out.

"Whoa, no. No, no. Nobody flies it but me. One of your bozos screws up and bye-bye birdie."

"You could die, John."

"Yes I could die. If I don't kick this project in the ass before Commandant Cleavage gets back, she's gonna execute me anyway, right?"

John notices an odd uncertainty in Scorpius. Of course, Scorpy's only ever seen the liquid remains of those he's sent through. It's another thing to do a test flight yourself….

"What? You worried that if I turn to silly putty, so do you?"

"Why don't you come with me?" He studies Scorpius "Come on, Grasshopper. Come with me. You spent your life in search of wormholes, let me introduce you to one… up close and personal."

"Unless of course, you're too scared."

John studied the modules readouts and looked out at the wormhole "Co-Kura? How are the sensors reading?"

"All sensor data flowing at maximum."

"All right, Scorp. You ready to rumble?"

"Oh yes, John."

In the module, Crichton watches the console readouts and thinks of the past three cycles the friends he's made and lost, the enemies and situations they've gotten into and out of. Mostly he tried not to think of Aeryn. He's having trouble concentrating. Too many memories of Aeryn keep intruding - both good and bad. He doesn't want to leave her alone the way his… duplicate did but what choice does he have? She won't let him near her, and he causes her pain when he's close. This is the only way he knows how to help.

"Is there a problem John?" asks Scorpius, placing a hand on his shoulder.

John shrugs free. "Get off me Scorpy, just getting the hum in me head."

"We'll be going in just a microt. All right. Control we are go, entry vector confirmed, entering the tube in ten microts."

Crichton flicks a look at his readouts "We are at optimal attitude."

Co-Kura absently studying a read-out comments "All data still flowing."

Crichton returns his attention to the wormhole gaping in front of him "Entering the wormhole… in ten microts.

"On my mark."

Co-Kura studies his data. "Check your drag co-efficient, Crichton."

Crichton slowly pushes down on the controls and the module noses over and dives into the wormhole.

"Huh, what do you think?" The amazing pale blue translucent walls of the wormhole flow past, their light shimmering into the cockpit.

"This is without description, John."

"Yeah, it's a real Kodak moment."

Co-Kura's concern evident in his voice calls out. "Crichton we're detecting rantath flux."

The vibration increases as the module starts to wobble.

"What is that John?" Scorpius asks.

"I don't know."

Co-Kura calls out now appearing even more concerned "You're approaching the zone of possible instability."

"Alright, buckle up back there. We got a little problem."

"What is causing this, John?" shouts Scorpius over the nose of the straining engine.

-----------------

Officer Brenna blocks Crais' path to Talyn "You may not know it, sir but my orders have been changed by Scorpius himself. He said if you tried to board the hybrid again, I was authorised to shoot to kill."

-----------------

"Sensor readings." yells Co-Kura at the lab staff.

"They're all in the danger zone."

Co-Kura stabs the comms control "Do you read me? Crichton? Commander Crichton?"

"Do you read me? Do you read me?" Co-Kura cries out hoping for an answer.

"Can you read me?"

"Crichton!" He turns to the techs standing nearby. "Get me readings!"

"Are either of them still alive?"

-----------------

"I'm going to enjoy this command," says Brenna. He ignores everything else happening, focuses only on Crais.

Crais isn't impressed "Not as much as me."

John shouts into the comm. "Co-Kura. We are experiencing… heavy instabilities. Attempting to recover."

"What is causing this, John?"

"Flying through wormholes ain't like dusting crops farm boy. It takes a little finesse."

Even as he makes the comment the module begins to vibrate less and move more easily through the wormhole.

"Okay Co-Kura. We are stabilising."

"Sensor readings confirm that." Co-Kura sounds relieved.

-----------------

Crais tosses a shock grenade into the guards as Aeryn commando drops from the ceiling, smashing several guards like rag dolls into the floor. Making sure they are unconscious and incapable of interfering, they pause briefly to study one another.

"Don't wait for us Crais. As soon as I get the hanger doors open, get out and starburst Talyn should get as far away as he can. In fact if you can do it just as you've exited the hanger it should cause plenty of additional confusion and some damage."

He nods. "We will meet again Officer Sun. Somewhere in the Uncharted Territories."

-----------------

"I've never felt this… connected, John."

"You're not goin all mushy on me back there, are ya?"

Co-Kura looks up from his readings and comms Crichton "The wormhole appears to be experiencing wave fluctuations. I… I… I strongly recommend that you fly clear and return to the carrier.

"Right." Replies John, snaps a look back at Scorpius, as he agrees to end the flight.

As John exits the wormhole, he kicks in the extra signal to the main computer and activates a switch on the side of the cockpit. Well that's it. We saved the universe's eema again from Wormhole Lunatics Inc. Now if his plan will actually go the way it's supposed to, they all might survive this. He wonders if Scorpius will be grateful for not leaving him to go down with the ship.

-----------------

Crais looks over Talyn's bridge and pauses slightly.

"You know what we have to do Talyn. As soon as the doors are sufficiently open, starburst once we are in the entrance. We must create sufficient confusion that the others and Moya can use it to make their escape while Crichton activates his plan."

He calls the module. "Scorpius? I am just making my final… good-byes."

"Where are you Crais?"

"I am standing on the bridge of my ship, my true ship. Did you honestly think I would let you take it away from me, or that I would trust you?"

"Braca," growls Scorpius over the comms. "have this fool arrested."

Braca looks down at the console on the Command Deck. "Yes Sir. Confirmed he is in the hybrid, in the… gamma hanger on level twelve. The hybrid is powering up."

Crais ignores them. "You are the most repellent of creatures, Scorpius. You weren't born into Peacekeepers. You weren't… conscripted against your will."

"You chose to be one."

Scorpius becomes increasingly furious. "I want the bay doors sealed. All prowlers scrambled. That hybrid must not get away!"

Braca continues to track the activity on his command monitors. "The hybrid is building to maximum power inside the hanger. We can't control the hanger doors, they won't respond to command, they're on local control only!"

"The last time I left… this ship…, My ship… I did so under a veil of secrecy. You forced that situation. You took away my command. You stole my life from me. Well, this time Scorpius…" Crais continues calmly as Talyn glides slowly forward "I am not leaving quietly."

"Somebody find that fool… and get him out of that ship!" Yells Scorpius furiously.

Braca, still monitoring conditions on the carrier Command Deck, is shaken as the entire carrier shudders and the General Quarters alarms sounds throughout the ship. He starts to get reports throughout the ship of stress on the hull and some structural damage and still no one has managed to get the traitor off the hybrid.

In the detention section where the others are held, everyone is listening to the speakers and the increasingly chaotic situation. Aeryn steps quickly into view sweeping her pulse rifle into the head of the guard. Grabbing the key, she quickly lets them out.

"Move it, no time for questions, we need to get going while everything is confused. Follow me. We'll secure a Marauder and head to Moya."

Making for the nearest hanger bay they are passed by many of the crew running for stations trying to obey the GQ alarm, others still obviously confused moving more slowly, and over all the creaking and shuddering felt as much as heard throughout the great ship. Running into the bay they found some craft still uncrewed, some crewed and waiting, and others sweeping out of the hanger like a cloud of bats disturbed in their cave.

Scorpius still stuck on the module, and furious as no action seems to have been taken, comms. "Somebody get that traitor off that ship!"

The module lurches as the wormhole fluctuates and John flicks it over on its side and begins circling up and around the open mouth of the wormhole.

His passenger growls. "What are you doing John?"

John opens his mouth to answer, but Braca interrupts. The tremor in his voice is obvious. "Sir we've lost control of the ship! The wormhole - it's exerting a gradual pull on us. The systems are malfunctioning! We can't stop it…."

John smirks. "Just checking what's going on from out here first." He says, answering Scorpy. He surveys the massive Command Carrier as it suddenly sways visibly in the view screen and ever so slightly edges towards the wormhole and the module.

"Crichton," grates Scorpius, "what have you done?"

"Nothing, Scorpy. It looks like the wormhole has overcome your stabiliser and is affecting the carrier…"

"That is not possible. The carrier itself is the stabiliser, it should have no effect other than to… You have sabotaged the control system made it a drawing effect."

A click sounds and a foam like substance billows up around Scorpius, cocooning him, John looks over his shoulder with a grim smile. "Well, Scorpy, now you're going to have a front row seat for the finale, the Superbowl of cluster frells, because we are just going to sit here nice and quiet and watch. That substance is a grenade of riot foam we got on a commerce planet. It's strong as hell and it'll keep you from doing anything other than watching."

"Crichton!" Scorpius hisses suddenly very much Scarran.

"And of course no more comms with the carrier. That would just be annoying. We'll sit here in peace and quiet, and watch the universe go to hell in a hand basket."

Braca scrambles to control the carrier, to find some way to stop its inexorable fall into the wormhole. Finally not willing to go down with the ship he gives the order.

"All hands this is a class one emergency. Evacuate the ship immediately. Head away from the wormhole. All Vindicator class vessels are to move away from the wormhole and then conduct rescue operations."

From another hanger D'Argo pulls away from the doomed carrier in the stolen Marauder and, heads toward Moya who is turning, preparing to starburst. Aeryn follows in a Prowler covering their escape, watching as her home for so many cycles begins slowly to drift side on towards the wormhole. The last of her links with the Peacekeepers slides towards its destruction. Now, she had no ties to them. Nothing but memories, the good and the bad.

Flying toward Moya's hanger Aeryn notices Crichton's module, tiny at this distance, still at the wormhole glowing a pale blue from the reflected light, circling in front of the Command Carrier.

"Crichton, what are you doing? We're ready to go. Get over here now."

"I'd like to Aeryn but I'm afraid that wouldn't work."

"What do you mean it won't work?"

"It's simple, Aeryn. For this to work I need to be right here as a focus for the ship's system letting the carrier drift into the wormhole. It's using my position as the focal point, or at least what it thinks is the correct focal point."

The prowler lurches as it responds to Aeryn's hands suddenly clenching the controls - not again.

"Crichton, you can still get out. You can wait till the last minute and still get out…"

"Sorry, Aeryn. I hope you find whatever it is that'll make you happy again. You've been more don't give that up."

"Crichton, no! You can't do this, not again!"

"Actually, Aeryn, I didn't want to do this at all, but between Scorpy here and Commandant Cleavage, I didn't get left with much choice. It had to be all or nothing. Without me they'll be pissed as hell but should leave all of you alone. Goodbye, Aeryn."

"Crichton, no you can't, please…"

As the rapidly emptying carrier descends into the wormhole, drawn in by the tiny white craft, all Aeryn can do is watch.

Sighing, Pilot notes Moya is ready, and initiates starburst. "Prepare for starburst people, in five microts."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Frelling Wormholes

Author: Valoki

Timeline: 'Into the Lion's Den' (Part 2), AU during and after this.

Archiving: Name the place.

Disclaimer: Plot idea is mine but nothing else. (Wish it was, Farscape would still be on air).

Notes: This is the first fanfic I've done so constructive criticism is welcomed. Beta'd by Daisee Chain

Chapter 2 – Time is all we have

"You will regret this Crichton." growled Scorpius still furious with the destruction of his project and his chance to defeat the Scarrans.

"Already am Scorpy, already am. I would much rather have stopped your project in another way that left me with my friends, but as per normal, the Peacekeepers managed to frell that up and I was left playing it fast and loose." Sighed John tiredly. "The question now is, are we going to survive the wormhole and the carrier falling apart on top of us as it's torn apart and if we do where the hell are we going to end up? Because I have no clue."

"You did all this just to stop the Peacekeepers from getting wormholes?"

"Yep. There's no way you and yours should have that kind of power, not even to take out the Scarrans, High Command would use it against everyone they considered an enemy. So I screwed us both over to make sure of it, and I have no idea if we are going to survive this little trip down the rabbit hole, although chances are we won't."

"It seems we do have something in common after all, John, besides wormholes - determination no matter what the opposition. So do you have the same determination to live as you do to stop the use of wormholes?"

"Yeah, I'd like to live through this if at all possible."

"Then stop wasting time and avoid the carrier that is about to hit us."

John looking out the window saw what he meant. The carrier was getting very close and was breaking up under the strain of the wormhole and his sabotage. "I'll do my best. This could be very interesting, not to mention damned bumpy…" He flicked the module over on its side and began to fly a directed course. "The interesting question of course, is how long our fuel is going to last, given how much we've already used."

Suddenly the module jerked sideways and shuddered smashing John sideways leaving him bloody and dazed.

"John, snap out of it, John you must redirect our course…"

Barely conscious, John looked out as the side of the wormhole approached and parts of the carrier fell past "Damn why is it always frelled…."

The module bucked as another part clipped it….

"Starburst completed. We have completed the longest single starburst Moya is capable of and are now deep in the Uncharted Territories moving away from both Peacekeeper and Scarran Territories."

"Pilot we have to go back there. He could make it back through."

"No, Officer Sun, Commander Crichton was very specific that we not go back to that location, which is why we undertook such a long starburst. He insisted that he would find us and that we not attract the attention of the Peacekeepers for some time after the loss of the carrier. He believed that this would allow us, all of us, to disappear into the uncharted territories and as he put it 'fall off their radar'."

"But the module doesn't have enough life support to survive over a long period…."

"I am aware of this Officer Sun but I will not endanger all of us and waste the opportunity the Commander has given us. Aeryn…, if he can, Crichton will find a way to get back to us."

"Pilot's right, Aeryn." D'Argo said softly steeling himself against her agonised silent look. "John made sure we could escape and that the Peacekeepers were less likely to come after us now he is gone. He made sure it was visible to their sensors that he and Scorpius were sucked down the same wormhole that destroyed their carrier – we can not waste the opportunity John gave us."

"Aeryn, if anyone can survive going down a wormhole, it's Crichton." commented Chiana looking sadly at her. "We have to hope that he can do it and come back."

"Crichton sacrificed himself for us, for you, and to make sure that no one would be interested in wormholes after such a deadly accident." Rygel stated quietly "Both Crichtons made sure that no one could easily carry on with wormhole research and after this that any such attempt will be slow, if at all. He wanted everyone to be safe. Not just us, but all those people or worlds, which might have been affected by the use of wormhole weapons or even wormholes. On behalf of the Hynerian people, having seen the terrible power of wormholes weapons and knowing the kind of threat wormhole transport would be, I can only thank the Hynerian gods that he had the will to make sure that it would not happen. We will all miss Crichton. All we can do is hope that things will work out. I think I will go and rest now and remember him as he was and for who he was."

"Then I will take my prowler and find him myself since the rest of you're too frelling cowardly to do it" Aeryn yelled heading out of the chamber.

"No, Officer Sun. You will not, I have sealed the hanger bay doors, and the DRD's have locked down all craft. Crichton was very specific about not letting you take any action that would harm you and that included trying to fly back to that location."

"Frell you!" Aeryn pulled her pulse pistol on Pilot "Open the doors and ready my prowler now. I'm going to find Crichton whether you like it or not. And frell Crichton if he thinks I'm just going to stay here while he gets himself killed. Again."

"Sorry, Aeryn," D'Argo sighed and knocked her out with his tongue.

"You realise she is going to shoot you when she wakes up." Chiana commented looking at Aeryn slumped on the floor.

"Hopefully by then she'll have calmed down." Winced D'Argo.

"Hezmana, you'd better hope so." Jool said "I for one am going to have the med bay ready. I think she is going to hunt you down and kill you."

"Pilot, any idea where Talyn and Crais starburst to? Maybe they can talk some sense into her."

"No, Ka D'Argo, I have no idea where they ended up, although it was on a similar vector to ourselves so it should only take a few arns to establish a rough location and head in that direction. We have tried signalling them but have not had a response as yet."

"Alright. We should try to get in contact with them as soon possible as our first move. Then we can try and establish where we are in the Territories. We should be able to purchase some maps from a commerce planet which will enable us to keep away from Peacekeepers, Scarrans or anyone else who might be a problem."

"Very well Ka D'Argo I will notify everyone when we have news."

"Fine, Pilot. We'll get something to eat and get some sleep."

Aeryn woke with a start "What the frell?" She noticed instantly she was in her cell but the door was closed. D'Argo had knocked her out damn him he'll wish he'd never been born. Frell. He's taken all my weapons. "Pilot let me out of here NOW."

"I will let Ka D'Argo know you are awake."

"Pilot! You said we were able to leave whenever we chose, yet you've locked me in and stopped me from doing so."

"I am aware of this, Officer Sun, but Moya and I promised Commander Crichton that we would not allow you to endanger yourself by attempting to return for him. He was very determined that should not happen."

"Crichton does not make my decisions for me, Pilot."

"I am aware of this, Officer Sun and Commander Crichton was aware of this as well. He left you a message. The chip containing it is sitting by the display unit."

Aeryn looking around and saw the display unit sitting on the shelf. Grabbing the chip she jammed it into the player, and waited fuming for the message. "Crichton I'm going to frelling shoot you when I find you for putting me in this situation."

Aeryn watched as the image of Crichton shimmered into being before her. "Aeryn, I'm leaving this for you - hopefully to stop you from making a mistake in coming after me. While there is a chance Scorpius and I will survive this trip, there are no guarantees. I'm aware that I'm causing you pain, always reminding you of what you've lost, and I want to stop that. The only way I can do this is to leave and hopefully in the way I'm doing it get the Peacekeepers and Scarrans off your backs. Also by making sure Talyn and Crais survive you'll have something to focus on, helping Talyn heal and become more himself. Crais will need someone else to help guide Talyn - give him a sense of what is right. Scorpius has probably reported the problems Talyn has to High Command, and that they stemmed from the PK half of his nature and even they can't get much use out of an uncontrollable ship. You became more Aeryn, please don't lose that, I'll always love you. I know we don't usually say goodbye but I think this time is such a time. Goodbye, Aeryn."

Aeryn stares blindly where Crichtons form had been. "Oh, frell you Crichton, why didn't you tell me? We could have sorted something out. I didn't know how to do it all over again and I couldn't watch you die again. It hurt too much…." Aeryn started to cry.

A shadow fell over the doorway. "He couldn't Aeryn," Chiana said softly, "he loved you too much to stay and more than enough to go."

"Go away Chiana." Aeryn looks up stifling her sobs.

"No Aeryn. I won't go away. You wander off with the other Crichton and fall in love and frell each other senseless. Meanwhile our Crichton is still here, still loving you and all he's got are wormholes to keep him company. And then the other one dies you come back here and don't even want to be around him and make it clear that being around him is too painful. What choice did you leave him?"

"You don't understand, I didn't choose to be with one John over another it just happened that way. Nor did I intend to start a relationship with one over another. But I lost the John I knew, the one I loved and I don't know to deal with the fact that exactly the same person was here and alive."

"What you couldn't figure out was that you had a second chance with the one person you could trust in all things."

"It wasn't that simple Chiana. Just go away, I want to be alone."

"Fine, I'll go, Aeryn. But remember Crichton did all this for you. So don't frell it up just because you're feeling guilty." Chiana turned and stalked away.

Aeryn couldn't move from the bed. It was all so wrong. She loved a man who was dead but still alive and she couldn't just transfer all her feelings to another John. She was totally out of her depth. The only two people who might have been able to help explain her feelings, and help her understand it all were gone, with one of them the source of the confusion. Now there was no time for anything. Just memories.

Chiana finally found D'Argo on Command but she made herself calm first before talking to him. "Hey, D'Argo, Aeryn's awake."

"Thanks, Chiana." said D'Argo wincing.

"Don't worry, I don't think she wants to kill you, at least not yet anyway. She's feeling way too sorry for herself to be angry at the moment."

"What?" D'Argo turned to look at Chiana.

"I talked with her, and she's feeling all sorry for herself that Crichton went down the wormhole, and wants to throw herself after him or something."

D'Argo growled. "Chiana, I thought we'd agreed that I would be the one to talk to her."

"Well I was just passing her quarters when she woke up and she was yelling for Pilot to let her out. So I tried talking to her. It… it didn't go so well. What are we going to do D'Argo? Now that John and Scorpius are gone, and no one will be interested in us, are we free or are they still going to be hunting us?"

"I don't know. John was right that without Scorpius to drive the search they will probably not be interested in us. Also he made it look like an accident with the wormhole when he destroyed the carrier so they probably won't blame us for that. That just leaves escaped prisoners and we just aren't that important to them - embarrassing yes, but nothing more, so if we do nothing to antagonise them they should gradually lose interest in us. At least we can hope that is the case."

"I suppose so. Does that mean you're going to look for Macton now?" said Chiana, carefully not looking at D'Argo.

"Yes. It is time I settled that old debt, I couldn't leave it any longer, after which I will be able to look to the future. And you, will you seek out your brother Nerri? Risk the Nebari capturing you again?"

"I need to find him, D'Argo. I need to know he's alright at least, and to help him if I can, or know it isn't going to work and find something else."

"And Rygel is going to try and go home to see if he could throw his cousin off his throne. So that will just leave Jool, Noranti and Aeryn keeping Pilot company on Moya."

"Yeah, Jool is gonna look for a way to find her people I think. The old bat is crazy so I have no idea what she'll do. And as for Aeryn, well without us here she'll probably go looking for Crichton, that or give up entirely."

Chiana turned toward the clamshell. "Hey, Pilot?"

"Yes, Chiana." Pilot's image appeared.

"Is Aeryn still yelling to be let out?"

"No. She has not asked to be let out. I have assigned a DRD to look in on her and so far she is just lying on her bed staring at the bulkhead."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks, Pilot."

"You are welcome Chiana."

D'Argo sighed. "Well I had best go talk to Aeryn and find out what she is going to do."

"Good luck."

Reaching Aeryn's quarters D'Argo looked in at her and saw she was still just staring at the bulkhead. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and walked in. "Aeryn."

"Go away D'Argo. I don't want to talk."

"Fine. Then I will. Now that John has given us a chance at travelling peacefully, some of us are going to use it to leave and travel, to deal with unfinished business. I don't know what you intend but I thought given your relationship with Pilot and Moya you would stay and help protect them against threats and perhaps help get the others to wherever they wish to go."

"So you are just going to give up on John? So much for friends and allies - just leaving him to die with that frelling lunatic Scorpius." Aeryn sneered.

"I'm not going to get in a fight with you, Aeryn. Chiana and I have made our decisions. We can't help John, there is no way we can reach him, but we can use the opportunity he's given us. The question is what are you going to do? In all likelihood John will not even come out at the same point he went in. We know that there are multiple openings in a wormhole, we found that out from those frelling Pathfinders, so it's likely he could appear somewhere else entirely which is why I think he told us not to go back there looking for him."

"I… I hadn't thought of that." said Aeryn looking suddenly uncertain.

D'Argo's shoulders slumped. "Well I had. I didn't just assume John was lost, until I remembered about multiple exits. Even he may not know where he is going to exit if he can get back at all. I've also checked with Pilot and Moya for their records of that time and they agree there is no way we can predict exactly where John will exit. So will you consider what I said?"

"I'll think about your suggestion, D'Argo. I had considered doing something else, but you're right Moya and Pilot will need someone to make sure they don't get put back in a control collar."

"I'll leave you to think about this. We should be reaching Crais and Talyn's most likely position soon although we haven't heard from either of them yet."

Pilot activated the general comms. "We have received a message from Talyn and he will reach us in seven arns. He reports he and Crais are well and have had no signs of pursuit and no trouble in local space."

D'Argo looked up from his shilquen. "Very well, Pilot. Could you let us know when they are in sensor range?"

"Of course, Ka D'Argo."

Chiana looked at D'Argo. "Decision time then, going or not going. Wonder who'll be left?"

Everyone looked out the Command display window and could see Talyn has suffered some damage during his escape from the carrier but in general he seemed intact.

Pilot listened as Talyn communicated with his mother and noticed with a fraction of his attention the approaching pod. "Crais is coming across from Talyn he will be here in 30 microts."

Everyone assembled in the maintenance bay to meet with Crais, waiting to hear his information on the region and to make their decisions for the future.

Stepping down from the pod Crais looked at Moya's crew.

D'Argo stepped forward. "Crais, I see that you and Talyn came through mostly unscathed."

Crais smiled grimly. "Yes, mostly, but we lost part of Talyns' hamman side fin during starburst when the carrier lost control. He will recover in a few monens. Where is Crichton? I would like to thank him for the success of his plan. Without it Talyn and I would not have survived."

"Crichton's plan was fahrbot as usual. He sacrificed himself and went down the wormhole just in front of the carrier. He said it was the only way to make it work and save as many people as possible." Said Chiana sadly.

"I see. I offered to have Talyn starburst inside the carrier, which would have achieved the same end, but neither Talyn nor I would have survived. Crichton obviously sought to keep anyone else from dying."

D'Argo grimaced. "Crichton always took it upon himself to make a plan work with as few deaths as possible."

"He was an honourable man willing to do what it took no matter what the cost to himself. He did not like or particularly trust me, but I grew to respect him and I would have liked the chance to make sure he knew that." Said Crais thoughtfully.

"Crais we need to talk about our movements. Some of us will be travelling to take care of unfinished business. Leaving Moya with less crew than normal could be dangerous I wondered if you would travel with her for a while. It might be good for Talyn as well."

"Yes Ka D'Argo Talyn will be travelling with Moya for a while. It will help his recovery to be with his mother and I have no particular place to be at the moment so it works out for both. What of Officer Sun? Where is she?"

"Aeryn is considering what she will do next. We have managed to talk her out of trying to go back and find Crichton, since there is no guarantee he will even come out of the same entrance, if he comes out."

"I see. I will talk with her and see if I can determine what she plans." Said Crais looking concerned.

"That would be good. I don't want her to throw her life away and neither would Crichton."

Crais activated his comms device. "Officer Sun. It is Crais. Are you available to talk?"

"Yes. I am in my quarters."

"Very well. I will see you there shortly."

Aeryn looked up as Crais entered her quarters. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your decision on your future. I was wondering what you were going to do?"

"Given that D'Argo reminded me of the problems with wormhole travel I will have to wait and hope that he can make it back." Said Aeryn staring blindly at the bulkhead.

Crais wondered what she was seeing. "Aeryn, I thought you were going to leave after the carrier and get away from Crichton. That being around him was not… comfortable for you."

"Humans have this saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', one of so many I didn't understand. Now I do. I realised that even though I've loved and lost the other Crichton that I don't want to be without him. I can't be without him. Watching him go down that frelling wormhole, knowing he'd sacrificed himself again, was like Dam Ba Da. They are one and the same and I will find a way to be with John Crichton again however long that takes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Time to spare

Aeryn, in the darkness of an unlit Command, concentrated on the sector display emanating from the burnished bronze display table. Stars, like a spray of distant multi-coloured pulse bursts, and nebulae, like erupting ship atmospheres, floated in a grand coloured swirl before her as she tried to plot the most likely course they would need. Aeryn thought for a moment and entered in the political and racial borders of the sector and considered the now complex play of lines and colours while she tried to think like her target. Frowning as she heard the sound of boots approaching she loaded the records into her data chip for later analysis.

Aeryn activated the lights and looked up as Crais strode into Command. "How is Talyn?"

"He is doing well." He was showing one of his rare smiles - ample evidence of his mood. "His adjustments and the unpressured time with Moya have been of great assistance. Talyn appears to have recovered from his mental instability completely. There is every chance we can re-install his primary weapon system sooner than expected."

"Excellent news. The further ahead we get the better for our plans." Aeryn said thoughtfully.

"We have been monitoring high-level Peacekeeper communications and they appear to have discontinued all activities relating to wormholes. The loss of the carrier and Scorpius, along with the only known person to have successfully travelled one, means that they consider the research too dangerous and costly to pursue." Crais looked satisfied.

"So our effort was sufficient to make them drop the entire project and in addition we gained Talyn's new stability. What have they indicated, if anything, about Moya and her crew?"

"They appear to be discontinuing the search for Moya on the grounds that one escaped Leviathan and a few prisoners are not sufficient reason to expend precious resources which can be better utilised in holding off the Scarrans. Even Grayza's argument, that we are inhibiting their attempts to create alliances in the uncharted territories, has been disregarded. High Command has declared the incident classified, closed and have sent orders to cancel all beacons issued by Scorpius and their reward offers."

"So we're really free of the Peacekeepers? At least as long as we avoid causing them difficulties."

"It would appear so. They have even discontinued the attempt to track Talyn although I do not know whether that is because they think he was destroyed, the instability problems or some other reason."

"So for all intents and purposes we are free and can make our way without expecting Wanted Beacons. In which case the question is now what do we do? I have an idea but I need to know what plans everyone else has first?"

Crais sighed. "Other than making sure Talyn was healed of his stability problems I had not really given it much thought. I did not expect to survive the attack on the carrier so I did not make any long-term plans. At the moment I am satisfied to keep Talyn building up his bond with Moya and his confidence so I will be staying with Moya for the time being. What did you have in mind?"

"As you know I had thought to join the renegade Peacekeepers and do some good with the skills I have. More like what the old ideal of the Peacekeepers." And it had boundaries and rules I understood, she thought.

"I was aware of your decision but I thought you had turned away from that idea?"

Aeryn looked away as if seeing through the bulkhead. "Yes. I decided not to pursue it. Recent events have changed my perspective and I've decided that this too is not what I want."

Crais looked at her thoughtfully. "And what is it that you've decided is a better course for you?"

"With yours, Talyn's and Moya's help we could take a different option. We could move around the Uncharted Territories transporting people and cargo, assisting the communities where possible to stand on their own without having to resort to aligning with the Scarrans or Peacekeepers. Encourage trade and communication between the peoples out here. It would be good if we can also build up some support, safe havens and maintenance sites, in the Territories for when we need to take any action."

"An admirable goal, Officer Sun, but don't you think the Peacekeepers will act against someone they perceive as interfering in their area of influence?

"Not if we do so quietly and carefully. If we act, even infrequently and carefully against the Scarrans, we'll be less likely to be harassed by the Peacekeepers. This will also allow us to gather intelligence on events in and around the Uncharted Territories including John's return and on the location of someone we need to find."

"Who is that you want to find?" said Crais frowning.

"Furlow." Aeryn snapped, crumpling the flimsy in her hand. "She is the only one who might be able to help get John back. The only one with enough practical wormhole knowledge to make it possible."

"And you think she will still be in the Uncharted Territories?" said Crais thoughtfully studying her reactions.

"Yes. It's what she knows and the Scarrans will assume that she will flee their retribution and Furlow being Furlow will go to ground and wait for the hunt go past her. And then start to rebuild her business perhaps by selling her knowledge of wormholes to the highest bidder or to the person who can most capably protect her from her enemies. I will find her and she will tell me all she knows about wormholes and then she will die for causing John's death and killing Jack."

"Agreed. Furlow will be executed after her usefulness is finished. Her knowledge cannot be allowed to get to the Scarrans or any one else. Certainly not after all the trouble we've just gone to. So what is your first choice on where to look for Furlow?"

"We should focus our search on an area at least two or three star systems out from Dam Ba Da, places where there are machine shops, repair facilities or space stations. Furlow can't hide forever and I will get that knowledge."

Crais nodded. "We will need to wait for the others to leave before we can implement this plan and get Pilot and Moya's agreement. We will also require Talyn to re-grow his cannon system when we judge his stability has been in place long enough so that we have sufficient firepower to drive off any hostile forces that we may come across."

Everyone gathered in the hanger bay for the farewells.

D'Argo, looked down impassively from the ramp of Lo'la "I will meet you at the agreed co-ordinates in six monens or I will find you if it takes me a little longer to get back."

Rygel paused before going up the ramp "I don't expect I will encounter you again unless you come to Hyneria, I will try to remember who you are, although I expect to be very busy undoing the damage my cousin has done in my absence. Try not to get yourselves killed without me here to come up with ideas for you."

Chiana wandered up to Aeryn. "Good luck Aeryn. I hope you find John or he finds you." Turning to the others with a mischievous grin. " I hope to see you all in six monens but if I don't good luck, try not to do anything I wouldn't do."

Jool laughed, "Well that leaves a lot of room for trouble."

Everyone started laughing.

Chiana smiled, turned and entered the pod with a last wave.

Sighing as the bay doors closed, Jool and Noranti wandered away into the ship "So got anything interesting to eat Noranti? I have a craving for something sweet."

"Of course, Jaala root is just the thing. Shred it and it makes lovely cake, nice and sweet."

Aeryn looked after them for a moment, then turned to Crais. "Well let's give them a day and then we'll tell them what we have planned and we can find out whether they want to remain on board."

"Agreed. They could both be useful in their own ways to our mission. And it would not hurt to always have someone on Moya for security so there are no sudden surprises if we happen to be away at the wrong time. If we set up a shielded area with secure comms on Moya they should be able to remain concealed from sensors but still warn of any problems."

Aeryn looked thoughtful. "A good idea. The more precautions we can take the less likely we are to be surprised by enemies. We should try to stock up on essential supplies as well. Not just food, fuel or parts but weapons, chakan refills and anything else we can think of. At least some of what we are going to do is going to involve combat and we need to be able to back that up."

Crais looked at Aeryn thoughtfully. "Do you have a search pattern in mind to try and find Furlow's location?"

"Not really. Given we don't know which direction Furlow went from Dam Ba Da it's anyone's guess. I've picked a likely system Corponyl it's 3.4 lights from Dam-Ba-Da and close to various other inhabited systems including the Tautor Cluster."

"All right then. Let's talk to Pilot and Moya and see whether they will go along with this."

Striding through the tiers to Pilot's den Aeryn thought about what John might be going through and hoped he hadn't run into his usual trouble. And if Scorpius has caused any more damage to John then I'll make sure his head is left on a jinka pole as an example, and perhaps I'll do it anyway. We are all owed some peace and quiet and we won't get it while he's alive.

Entering through the hatchway they could see, across the bridge, Pilot carefully synchronising all of the great ships many systems with his usual deft touch and concern for Moya's well being.

"Pilot, Crais and I need to talk to you and Moya about our plans."

"Of course. Officer Sun, Captain Crais please go ahead."

"We believe that we can establish ourselves in the Uncharted Territories and gain information to enable us to eventually locate Crichton when he returns. He will be findable if we have the right knowledge about wormholes and knowledge of what is happening in the sector. So we would like to undertake passenger and freight transport while we gather information and resources and given Moya's capacity she would be ideal for such a task."

"Also it will give Talyn a task to undertake which will initially be to protect his mother from attackers but also perhaps others who might decide to travel with us from time to time." Added Crais.

Pilot considered for a moment. "What information could possibly lead to locating Commander Crichton?"

Aeryn's face and voice hardened. "How much did Talyn tell you and Moya about Dam-Ba-Da?"

"Everything that he knew we also know. We wanted to understand what had happened."

"So you know about Furlow, the mechanic, who lived there?"

"Of course. She is the one who initially fixed the module when we were first there. She produced a copy of the module and was using it to study and travel through wormholes. And she is the one who was co-operating with the Scarrans and betrayed you."

"Exactly Pilot. We need to locate her and gain the wormhole knowledge she has so that we can track down Crichton and hopefully get him back. Without that knowledge we have no chance of assisting him."

"So that's it Pilot. Will you and Moya help us?"

"Moya feels this is acceptable, we enjoy being useful and assisting others. Moya agrees."

"Thank you."

"No, Officer Sun, thank you. We had thought you might all leave us and that we would need to find a new crew and purpose. We are pleased that this is not the case." Said Pilot his gaze locking with Aeryn's own.

"I was thinking of leaving but circumstances changed and I've changed with them. This way we'll all gain."

"Then, Officer Sun, I would suggest that you and the Captain Crais go to Command and pick our first system."

"Of course, Pilot, could you request the presence of the others in Command."

"Certainly, Officer Sun."

Aeryn and Crais hearing the sound of footsteps turned from the Tactical table as Noranti and Jool wander into Command.

"We have a plan to put to you both. It's about our next step. Now if you want to be dropped off somewhere or want to head back to your home world we can try and arrange that." Aeryn said considering the two remaining crew.

"Hoever it would be helpful to have the two of you, your skills and knowledge. The plan we have in mind could involve some danger and will almost certainly involve some combat." Said Crais.

"What exactly are you planning?" said Jool her hair shading to a brighter red.

"Nothing overt, at least nothing overt if we can avoid it." Commented Crais with amusement.

Jool and Noranti listened as Aeryn repeated what they had already told Pilot.

Jool looked at Aeryn doubtfully. "Do you think you can actually find Crichton? He was the only one who really new about wormholes and even he admitted that wasn't very much."

"I think if we can get the wormhole stabiliser and fit it to a pod we could then use the same wormhole as he did. He showed me how to activate a wormhole under the right conditions and with the stabiliser in place it should be safe enough to track at least some of the exits in case they left a beacon. In any case, assuming they were able to traverse safely and then find somewhere to land there is every possibility that he would try to return. While we are gathering resources and finding Furlow if he comes through we will make sure we have access to information about ships and people travelling through the region."

"All right. I don't think our chances are high but I'm willing to try." Jool said, looking less than confidant. Her hair altering colour further to a brighter red.

"Well, Noranti?" Aeryn turned to the old woman.

"Oh happy to help. The Divine Eternal is in favour of those who assist others. I have plenty of remedies to offer the less fortunate and to help heal the sick."

Crais looked surprised. "So you are a healer?"

"Of course. I …."

"Why then were you in custody aboard the Command Carrier, they have plenty of med-techs aboard?"

"It was all a misunderstanding over a cure I offered to a local ruler. Very effective. Heals the mind and body both allowing the patient to examine what is wrong in their life balance and to learn from it. Unfortunately he didn't seem to like what he learned. Accused me of poisoning him. Poisoning him indeed! I am a healer I wouldn't dream…."

"All right enough. We understand. Since we are in agreement and Moya is ready we will proceed to Corponyl to begin our search. Pilot?"

"Yes Officer Sun?" Pilots face appeared on the clamshell and regarded them all.

"We have agreement please initiate course for Corponyl."

"Certainly Officer Sun. We should be there in a weeken."

"Thank you Pilot."

Aeryn wandered back to her quarters listening to the living hum of Moya, glad that at least she and Pilot were spared from being chased and had a purpose that suited them. Thinking how frelled things had gotten. If she had just had some more time to work things out before meeting him again things might have been different or at least she hoped they would have been. Why did nothing ever work out for John and herself? All I have left then is this to make a purpose for myself, something that I am suited for making life better for others and the hope that I can find John and tell him why and what I've learnt….

Jool wandered up to Command and looked in seeing Aeryn leaning over the table. She's different somehow she thought more forbidding, more Peacekeeper and shivered. "Aeryn?" Jool asked.

"Yes Jool." Said Aeryn looking up from the tactical display.

"Why have you started dressing in uniform again and combat braiding your hair? I thought you were leaving that life behind." Jool said studying her.

"Jool…."Aeryn stated coolly.

"No, I know what you're going to say that it's none of my business. But I think it is my business. What's the point of saving Crichton if you're just going to turn into a PK drone again. He would hate it."

Aeryn sighed. "Jool, I am a Peacekeeper, I was born into it. To get John back I have to focus on the mission and I can do this most efficiently by relying on my training and experience. If you ask Crais he will tell you the same; that our background is what is most useful to us for what we are trying to achieve. Now please let me finish my analysis. I need to sort through these star charts to find Furlow's most likely hiding spot and any other useful intel."

"Fine, Aeryn. But if you get too much into being a Peacekeeper will John want you back?" Jool snapped back, irritated with her dismissal.

Aeryn felt tired. Sleep was difficult even though she knew she needed to be at her best. Too many dreams of John in trouble and what Scorpius might be doing to him kept intruding. Last night was the worst yet with John in the Aurora chair stripped of all he was his body not having realised he was dead yet. No. I will not dwell on that John is clever even for a primitive tech Erpman. He will find a way to keep Scorpius at arms length preferably further. She wondered how D'Argo, Chiana and Rygel were doing. She hoped they were managing to avoid trouble although somehow she doubted it. All of them were headed into situations which were guaranteed to get them noticed and on someone's strike list. Strangely, of them all, she thought strangely D'Argo, a Luxan, was least likely to get into trouble….

Everyone looked up from the evening meal as Pilot appeared on the clamshell. "We will be entering the Corponyl system within the arn."

"Thank you, Pilot." Aeryn turned to the others. "All right everyone. Corponyl system contains two separate facilities, one is a transfer/repair station and the other slightly further out is a Commerce planet. The most likely place to find Furlow is actually the planet not the station, but we will be checking it anyway. We need to find out if they can do anything for Talyn's main gun and get supplies. Jool you will be acting as our negotiator and Crais will be with you both for protection and because he can prompt you if anything is missed or something seems useful. Noranti, Furlow doesn't know you either so you can wander the station, and see what information you can gather. I will be staying here for the most part but when some of you are back I will slip onto the station to search for her or information regarding her. Any questions?"

"But I'm no negotiator, Aeryn.." Jool whined.

"No but Rygel isn't here and you like to shop and talk so you get to do it. And as an incentive, if you do well at it we will give you an allowance from the trading to buy something you like; clothes or knowledge filled data crystals probably."

"Oh. Oh, okay I'll do it." Replied Jool with a distracted look.

Aeryn sighed and massaged her temples. "Pay attention Jool!" Jool jolted back to reality.

"Now in addition to supplies, information, and Furlow we will also be on the lookout for Scarran or Peacekeeper activities. We want to avoid PK entanglements and interfere with the Scarrans where we can but mostly we want to build up information on what they are doing and where they are doing it. In addition if you see an opportunity to make some funds or friends by arranging transport of people or goods let me or Crais know and we'll consider it."

The others nodded in agreement and headed off to get ready. Aeryn turned to Crais. "Would you be interested in a training session? I would like to get some serious close combat training and I thought you might like to also."

"An excellent idea Aeryn, I will meet you in the training room in a quarter arn."

"Officer Sun."

Aeryn looked up from the exercise mat where Crais had just thrown her. "Yes Pilot?"

"We are nearing the transfer station and have been instructed to dock at Beta Ring Bay 9."

"Thank you Pilot." She turned to Crais. "We can finish this another time."

"Agreed, and we'd best get cleaned up so we can finish up with the station as soon as possible."

Aeryn and Crais jogged into Command. Aeryn moved to scan and Crais did a visual check out the display window. "Crais I'm not reading any PK or Scarran ships in orbit or dock."

"No. It appears to be mostly old transports most of which are unarmed but there is an armed ship out there." Crais stated as he regarded the dull silver metal of two diagonal rings and ovoid central core of the space station amongst which various ships were attached.

"Yes. It appears to be an old Telthras Avoc'ar class assault ship, but it looks like it's seen better days and is in need of some decent maintenance downtime."

"Nevertheless we'd better keep an eye on it and her crew just in case the Peacekeepers haven't cancelled all the beacons yet. They could be mercenaries."

"Yes, I'll stay in Command and keep an eye on comms and scan. Mission time?" Aeryn raised and eyebrow looking at him.

"Three arns. That should be more than enough time to gather supplies and learn what we need to know." Crais replied heading off to gather the others.

"… can you hear me, Aeryn? Are you there?" Noranti's voice crackled through the comms.

Frell! So much for being alert. "What is it Noranti?"

"Crais and Jool are headed back to Moya. They are accompanying the supplies they have purchased or traded for. But that's not the reason I'm comming you. Some of the crew of the assault ship are following them as they head back to Moya, although I don't know why."

"How many is some and are they armed?" Aeryn cursed under her breath.

"I've counted three and they don't appear armed as the station has a 'no weapons carry policy'."

"All right. Get back aboard. I'll take a point in the connecting passageway and provide cover in case they try to storm the ship."

"On my way, Aeryn."

Aeryn breathed a sigh of relief that she had thought to bring her weapons into command with her. "Pilot. Get ready to detach and leave for the Commerce planet as soon as the transaction is finished and the others are aboard." Grabbing her squad support rifle she headed down toward the docking corridor.

"Of course, Officer Sun. Will we need to starburst?"

"We can't Pilot. We need to check out the planet as well, otherwise we would just have to come back later." Aeryn grimaced. "But ask Moya to ready herself just in case."

"Certainly."

Rushing into the connecting corridor Aeryn chose a point where she could cover the access way and storage room. As she made sure she couldn't be seen she could hear Crais and Jool approaching as they discussed the planet and the items they hadn't been able to get on the station. Staying still and quiet she watched as the transaction went off without any interruptions and as the station staff left Noranti slipped on board. "Pilot seal the access way and detach."

"Already done, Officer Sun."

"Fine. Head to the planet and keep a watch on the assault ship. Let me know if it comes after us."

"They didn't try anything." Commented Crais as he strode up.

"No but they had people following you all the way back from the market to Moya. They are obviously interested in us."

"Hmmm. Unfortunately the station didn't have anything which could help Talyn re-enable his cannon although they thought the planet might."

"How is Talyn doing?"

"He is staying in cover in the shadow of the nearest gas giant until it's time to leave. He is impatient to be able to protect his mother and would prefer to be closer so he could render assistance."

"No. We need him to be hidden for the time being. He is still our tactical surprise should anything go wrong."

"Agreed. His value armed or unarmed is in the surprise he can generate in our opponents, allowing us to escape. We'll soon see if these mercenaries are really interested in us." Crais said as he headed towards command.

"Pilot, any sign of pursuit?" Asked Aeryn as she strode along with Crais.

"None, Officer Sun. They have not undocked."

"Good. Thank you, Pilot. How long to planetary orbit?"

"We should make orbit in just over an arn."

"So Crais. Any sign of Furlow?"

"No. There wasn't any sign of her on the station but then her ability to hide in such a limited number of people would make her avoid the place."

"True. It's much more likely that she would be on the planet if here at all. Would you take command watch for the trip?"

"Of course. Where will you be?"

"Doing a full scanner check of the supplies I don't want there to be any surprises like there were after the Depository. We can't afford anything like that to happen again."

"Agreed. Jool is still there with them. She can assist you. She surprised me today. I wasn't expecting her to be as effective as Rygel, but she put on a very good front and was quite adept at getting the supplies we wanted for a reasonable price."

"Amazing what some incentive can do. But you're right - she will be very useful to us. Noranti too. If they continue to perform at this level we should have fewer difficulties than I anticipated."

Somewhat over an arn later Aeryn groaned as she, Jool and Noranti finished putting the last of the supplies away having run the scanner over them all.

"Are you all right, Aeryn?" asked Noranti.

"Fine, now that these supplies are all dealt with and we can get on with our search. For now we'd better get up to command so we can go over the visit to the planet."

Crais looked up as the three women walked into command. "Nothing unusual I take it?"

"No, not a thing. And now we have to stagger around a planet for several arns. Can't we just do it tomorrow?" Jool moaned, slumping against the console.

"Better if we get it done now and get moving. That way we can avoid problems more easily." Crais watched Jool. "Then everyone can relax for a while as we work out our next target."

"Oh, all right. But this planet had better have some decent clothes as well. I remember the incentive and I intend to do some shopping while we're down there."

Aeryn turned "Jool, we don't…."

Pilot appeared on the clamshell alarmed. "The assault ship has rounded the planet and is slipping into a matching orbit. They are comming us. What should we do? Starburst? Talyn wants to know if…."

"No, Pilot. Tell Talyn to stay where he is." Crais commanded. "They're here now. Let's find out what they want. Open a channel."

The display activated to show a typical, if old Talthran, something of a cross between avian and mammalian with short dark fur, a flattened compact face and dark eyesmaking it hard to discern his expression. "You are Moyan crew. Weapons active for protection. We come across now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Time & Space

John cursed as the module was dumped into normal space. "Damn it, some of the carrier has followed us through this exit, hold on I'm gonna be dodging pretty hard."

Scorpius sighed. "Very well, John. I will monitor the debris as best I can and warn you of any dangers."

"Fine." John grunted as he wrenched the module sideways to avoid the debris tumbling around them.

"John. We should check and see if any of the debris is useful." Scorpius looked out at the various pieces close to their course.

"Yeah. I'm just checking out the planet over there, looks inhabited although I can't see any response coming our way so maybe they didn't notice anything. Do you see anything useful?" John studied the blue-green cloud-swirled orb swelling in front of them. Close to earth-like he thought feeling a swell of homesickness. I'm learning but I'm still no closer to getting home and I couldn't leave Aeryn. I have to get her to understand I'm there for her, no matter how long it takes.

Scorpius interrupted his thoughts. "I believe there may be some useful debris, but we would need to examine it more closely, and you have only one suit."

"Yeah, well it wasn't a situation I was expecting to have to worry about, but if you want to go exploring without one I have no problems with it."

"You're concern is touching, John, but I believe you will be doing the examination, after I've been dropped off on the planet."

"Fine, Scorpy. Let me know which bits to examine and I'll drop you off and come back and grab them."

"John, do you see that debris off to our left around 30 degrees up, tumbling diagonally?"

"Yeah. Is that a Marauder?" John twisted around to look.

"It would appear to be. It seems the crew were too slow to get clear in time and became trapped by the debris as it entered the wormhole. If the damage isn't too significant from the collision it should still be usable. At the least it will contain suits, oxygen and possibly fuel for the drive."

"Just wonderful." John sighed. "That means they went through the wormhole and probably got killed by the same instabilities which killed your Prowler pilots."

"True, John. But that means they were inefficient in getting off the carrier, something no Peacekeeper crew should have been, so their fate was their own." Scorpius resumed his search for anything interesting.

"So, survival of the fittest then. Don't you ever get tired of treating everyone as expendable pieces?"

"Not at all, John. Everyone is expendable as long as the objective is reached or successfully carried out."

"And you wondered why I don't much care for the Scarrans or the Peacekeepers. Both of you are the same." John stabbed at a control.

Scorpius growled. "Scarrans are totally interested in their own domination or elimination of all other species. The Peacekeepers will at least allow other species to exist, on their own terms, even if they don't serve our agenda."

"Yeah, right. But you treat them like dirt whenever you're around them and kill them out of hand if they get in your objectives way. It's just a different form of callousness."

"You do not understand the Scarrans, John." Placing his hand on John's shoulder. "You have not encountered them when they are showing just how vicious and destructive they are. They are an evolutionary dead-end but unfortunately they have found a way around the problem and now their predatory instincts threaten everyone they can reach."

"Hands off, Scorpy!" John jerked his shoulder away. "Well you may know Scarrans, being half of one yourself, but you've lost sight of the fact that what you and the Peacekeepers have been doing makes you about as bad. Hell, go talk to the Sykarans y'all damn near destroyed their planet just because they were a 'lesser species'."

"Some sacrifices must be made, John. The Scarrans outnumber us and have subjugated races supplying them with raw materials as well as finished products just to continue existing. We need as many resources as possible to keep them from destroying not only the Peacekeepers but many other races as well."

"And that's the reason no one likes the Peacekeepers anymore than they do the Scarrans. "He quickly scanned the planet. "Okay we'll head to the planet to drop you off and then I'll come back for the Marauder or its supplies. By the way is there a range component on these bracelets?"

"Yes there is, but it will be sufficient for you to reach the debris and return safely."

"And if I exceed the range?"

"That would be unfortunate as they will then kill both of us through a feedback pulse."

"Okaay… then I'll make sure I don't get too far away."

"Excellent, John. It will take both of us to prepare for a return through the wormhole particularly if you want to utilise the Marauder for its long range capabilities in some manner."

------------

As he left the planet's atmosphere John sighed with relief. Having Scorpius so close to his back in the module had sent shivers up and down his spine. He really did NOT want to be that close to Scorpius in any way. The last time he had been Scorpy had shoved a spike in him. He was seriously tempted to leave Scorpius behind somehow, though he wasn't sure how he'd manage it since Scorpius was going to be looking for exactly that kind of action on his part. And then there were still the bracelets.

"But we should still attempt it, John. He is a danger to us." Harvey was sitting on the bonnet of his old Chevy, blocking the view of the road and grinning maniacally at him.

"Not now, Harvey. I'm driving! But if you can come up with an idea that will work I'll think about it."

------------

Four hours later John was tired and sickened by what he'd caused, but relieved that the Marauder was still functional. He was on course back to the planet with the module in the cargo bay with enough resources to allow them to survive. He landed near to the lake where he had dropped Scorpius off and went looking for him.

"Scorp, as you'll have noticed the Marauder works and it has a full load of supplies on board."

"Excellent, John. All the comforts of home. Now how long will it take you to get ready to go back through the wormhole?"

"Well, check the module for damage, refuel it and stock it for the other side. Say a couple of days to make sure of everything, then we can try to go back through and hope I remember all the turns we took getting here."

"John, I believe there is a way I can assist you in remembering the correct course."

"At the moment I can't think how."

"There is a possibility that occurs to me. Some time ago I received training from a master in mental discipline named Katoya. It is possible I can coach you in a portion of it that would enable you to recall the course more clearly and enhance our ability to return."

"Sounds like a plan. Lets get to work on it, I'd rather not stay here longer than we have to in case the people who claim this system come looking for us."

"John, is there any chance we could take the Marauder back with us when we return? It has a longer range than your module and is also armed."

"Yeah but how would we get it there? We know that the crew died like the Prowler pilots so it can't be flown… hmmm. Might work - depends on the computer and the autopilot."

"What might work, John?"

"Well I was thinking that if we rig the Marauder to follow us through using its computer and autopilot then there's a decent chance it would survive the trip as long as it can stay close."

"I believe I can program the Marauder's computer to follow us."

"Okay, let's get to it then. I want to get back as soon as possible. We're too vulnerable here and we don't know what the locals might be like."

??? John stumbled as a discordant sensation erupted close to his ear.

John turned towards Scorpius "Did you hear something?"

"No John."

"Weird I'd swear I heard something."

"I hear nothing except normal background noises." Scorpius looked carefully around the surrounding terrain.

"Well, I'm not sure-"

???,!!! John winced as the discordant sensation erupted stronger than before.

"What the hell…?" John whirled around looking.

"John!"

As he whirled again John saw Harvey sitting outdoors round a garden table with two other individuals who looked suspiciously like large upright foxes.

"Harvey! What are you doing? I don't have time for weird delusions right now!"

"I assure you, John, this is not a delusion. Those sounds you can hear are coming from these persons you see here. They are talking to you by Telepathy. Apparently it is the only way they can talk, although as they think in their tongue and you think in English, they haven't managed to make much sense to you."

"Telepathic foxes? You've got to be kidding me…."

"They are real John. I think this planet is in their territory and they noticed you coming through the wormhole. I also think they don't understand my relationship with you."

"That makes three of us." John said wryly.

"Now, John-" Harvey grumbled.

"All right, Harv. Do you think you can help them understand English enough so we can understand each other?"

"I believe it's possible they could learn to understand English if we give them enough to work with, although I don't know how long it would take."

"Fine. Keep talking to them until they understand it. After all you have all my memories of learning English on Earth, it shouldn't be that difficult to give them a big enough sample."

"I think their concept of language is probably a bit different from yours, John."

"Never mind that, just keep talking to them, I don't want to get shot just because they couldn't understand us."

"John, what is the problem?" Scorpius was looking closely at him.

"Apparently the locals know we're here. They're telepathic and have sensed us and are probably sending a ship to investigate our presence."

"Telepathic? Interesting."

"Don't get your hopes up, Scorp. If they're telepathic they'll probably have rules about conduct. I'd imagine that includes scanning only with permission and I won't be giving it. In any case the Ancients probably put in protections for that anyway since they were also telepathic."

"You may be right, John. But think how useful such an ability would be! And far less painful than the Aurora Chair for extracting information. In fact someone might not even know they had been scanned."

"I'm glad to see that you like the concept but let's try not to annoy the locals since all we want to do is get help to return to where we came from."

"Agreed. We want to return to our own part of the galaxy as soon as possible but it will be interesting to meet this race, as I have never heard of them before. Which, of course, means that we are a long way from the Uncharted Territories and its powers."

"Suits me fine, Scorp. I'd rather stay away from them. Far too many of them have views similar to your own."

A few arns later John had finally finished restocking the module and he heard a deep rumbling, which grew till he felt it through his bones. As he looked up he could see a large transport slowly dropping to a landing point half a metra away. Nice looking ship, he thought, as he studied the curves and lines as well as the deep burnished golden-red surfaces. Now there's a race that've come up with something visually as well as technically impressive. I wouldn't mind studying with their scientists and techs a bit to see what their science and design philosophies are like.

He stumbled as he got down from the module as a lyrical feminine voice sounded in his head. We thank you for your kindness, Commander John Crichton. We will make inquiries to see if this can be arranged.

"Frell, what the…?"

"John, what…?" Scorpius called out as he whirled towards the module.

"Hold on a sec, Scorpy. I've been contacted by the locals again."

John again heard the feminine voice in his mind. Apologies, Commander John Crichton we had not meant to cause harm. Are you well?

Uh, yeah thanks. I'm fine. You just startled me that's all. I take it Harvey was able to give you enough language for you to understand me?

Yes the languages you call English and Sebacean. We have a query, Commander John Crichton. Who is the one you call Harvey? He seems to be a separate entity inside your mind?

Um. Yeah. By the way you folks can just call me John if you like. You don't have to use the whole name. Or you can call me Commander Crichton if you're feeling formal.

Thank you. Commander Crichton will be acceptable for the time being. Normally, Commander Crichton we would have thought such a separate entity would be grounds for mental instability and require appropriate treatment I take it this is not the case here?

John stopped cold. Harvey removed? How would that feel after so long? He had been kind of useful from time to time but to have his head back to himself…. Actually, funny … he'd have expected Harvey to pop up protesting at this but wasn't getting a thing.

We have temporarily … I think put him to sleep would be the clearest comparison we could make. We wished to discuss this matter with you first, without interruption, to gain a clearer understanding of the situation. I hope we have not offended you by our actions but it seemed safer.

No, uh, thanks. I appreciate the peace and quiet and I appreciate the offer but I'll have to think about it. Harvey's been useful a time or two although a real pain at others so I need some time.

Certainly. We will continue to keep him 'asleep' until you have made your decision. We have almost reached your position. Now we will be able to make formal introductions so that you know to whom you are speaking. Normally of course we identify ourselves mentally, but in your case you could not pick up all the nuances. We do not want to overwhelm your mind with external emotions and thoughts.

Thanks. I've had some pretty nasty mental hangovers from people playing in my head and I'd rather not have another even though I'm sure you folks would be careful and all.

This we discovered from the intellect of the one you have called Harvey. We understand that the one called Scorpius placed him there to retrieve information from your mind that could not be gained by other means.

Yeah, he's nice like that. John growled.

As John watched he could see the five, sparsely but richly, dressed aliens walk down to the clearing where they had landed the module and the Marauder. Greetings, Commander Crichton and Scorpius. We are the Ir'Ixin, I am Fershin. One of the Ir'Ixin bowed their head in salute to indicate the speaker. Clearly female John thought, just as he'd suspected although he wasn't sure how. He sensed surprise at this from Fershin. She continued. We will be able to understand you if you wish to speak towards us as we know it is your customary mode of communication. Our auditory range is quite significant. My companions are Dashri,.. Esrit,.. Shuris,.. and Nuras.John watched as each of the Ir'Ixin bowed their heads to indicate their naming. Each of the Ir'Ixin was varying pale shades of red except for Fershin who was a deep dusky golden red. She was nearly 1.5 motras tall and lithe like the fox's he'd thought they looked a bit like. Fershin had mostly green eyes but from what he could see there was gold mixed in as well. Even though not human he thought she was beautiful. Her thoughts seemed almost musical and although he hadn't heard any of the others talk yet he doubted they would have that same lyrical tone.

Why thank you, Commander. You are very kind. John sensed amusement from Fershin.

Um, the others didn't hear that did they? John asked, somewhat embarrassed.

No, Commander Crichton they did not. Do not worry. We are deliberately only picking up surface thoughts directed towards us so that we do not unnecessarily intrude.

Thanks for that. Okay so what do we do now? John asked looking towards Fershin.

We will take you and your craft back to our civil centre. The authorities have been informed and they are sending people to talk to you.

Scorpius turned suddenly focusing all his attention on Fershin. "You are not the authorities for this planet?"

John hastily interrupted. "Um.. any idea how they are reacting? I'm assuming that there is some kind of distance limitation on your telepathic link so do you know…?"

They are curious for the most part. Some, who are concerned that you just appeared in the middle of one of our systems, are not happy and would like to find out more about your means of travel. And those I have talked to are on a local defence/patrol outpost further out in the system and should reach us soon.

And no, Scorpius, I am the leader of a local research centre here on Vautslhi. Since we had available transport we offered to come greet and bring you to the city. Please understand this is a mainly agricultural world off the main travel routes and the leaders of the settlement have deferred to my authority in this case as I have had more contact with non-Ir'Ixin than anyone here.

"Thanks for clarifying that, Lady Fershin, we" John glanced sharply at Scorpius. "appreciate you taking the time to come out and greet us in person."

Lady? Fershin studied him.

"It's a term of respect where I come from. It just seemed appropriate. Please don't tell me I've offended you."

No you have not offended me, Commander Crichton, but it was unexpected. It is as appropriate a term as any and it is enough amongst my people that it will please them that you are showing respect.

"Yes, thank you for coming yourself… _Lady_ Fershin. I was merely intrigued that the authorities did not come out themselves and was wondering what the situation would be regarding your military who are shortly to arrive." Scorpius shot an annoyed glance at Crichton.

You will not be harmed. Fershin stated emphatically. They will merely wish to ascertain if there is a potential threat they need to prepare for, so they can make the most effective use of available resources.

"Thanks, Lady Fershin. I appreciate that, given as I've had bad encounters with some military types before." John looked pointedly at Scorpius.

Quite understandable, Commander Crichton. Well, shall we get moving? If you would direct your craft to our transport we will travel to the city and arrange for quarters as well as a chance to refresh yourselves.

Yeah lets get a move on. I'd like to learn some more about your culture and civilisation. John dashed to his module his curiosity aroused.

John manoeuvred the module down next to the transports open and waiting bay, while Scorpius did the same with the Marauder. Hopping out he joined Scorpius and went over to Lady Fershin whilst the transport's crew used some sort of docking web to place the craft inside the transport bay.

Guided inside, John and Scorpius were given viewing seats so they could observe the planet and the city spread out before them as they approached. The planet itself was quite beautiful with a mix of environments, plenty of vegetation and water as well as some stunning scenery, which gradually changed into well-tended farmland as they progressed across the continent. There were roads and what looked like some kind of monorail system linking various areas and towns to the city they were headed towards. After an hour or so John could see a large river flowing over a massive cliff, down into a large cerulean lake, which ended at the Ir'Ixin city. As they approached he could see boats out on the water, some fishing, some looking like pleasure craft. These people obviously were comfortable with water despite the fur, which he thought must be a pain to dry after swimming. John studied the city itself, which looked well designed with plenty of greenery, showing the graceful lines and curves of the buildings mixed into an overall pattern, suggestive of something, but he couldn't quite pick out the symbolism.

What do you think of Paliris? Esrit asked as he gestured out the view window.

Scorpius replied. While he regarded the view as they approached the city centre. "Impressive. It indicates a sophisticated and subtle culture which has learned, or should I say, evolved with the environment."

"Yeah, it's certainly a great looking city, as well as clean and tidy. Looks like it would be a really good place to live." John peered interestedly around.

Thank you. We are rather proud of our ability to fit in with our environment rather than overwhelm it. It stems from our past where our people lived in a balance with our environment, never over utilising so that we could maintain its productivity. Not that we haven't had situations where this has happened, but as a people we try to avoid it. We have a rather well developed olfactory sense as well as a territorial nature, which although tempered by time and experience can still be troublesome so we like open spaces and plenty of parkland or gardens.

Here we are. Lady Fershin said as they flew down to a stately golden coloured stone building. You will be given quarters in one of the wings while we wait for the officials to arrive, and you can explain to everyone at the same time how you managed to arrive here so suddenly.

"Thanks. I could do with a clean-up and some rest. It's been a difficult few days."

-----------

John sighed as he relaxed under the Ir'Ixin version of a shower. It was familiar, but with circulating slightly warmed air to freshen, and it made sense given his hosts' fur. John wondered how long it was going to take to sooth some of that 'ruffled fur' before his hosts military relaxed enough to let them go back through the wormhole. Lady Fershin didn't seem to think it would be too long, but he thought she was being optimistic - militaries tended to be difficult at the best of times, let alone when their defensive plans were threatened.

His thoughts wandered to Moya, Aeryn and the others. He hoped they had all gotten out okay and that he would be able to find them again if.., no, when he got back. And that no one had done anything stupid while he was gone and gotten them all into trouble; after all he was s'posed to be the one who got them into trouble - drawing it like a moth to a flame. As he stepped out of the shower clean and dry he hoped he could find them again. Perhaps Lady Fershin could help him remember the twists and turns he'd taken rather than Scorpius. He trusted her not to misuse the knowledge as she struck him as the honest and honourable type. Now, bed. John sighed happily as he stretched out on silken sheets. He could really get to like this. Just for once he'd not ended up too badly at all. Oh, dren. He shouldn't have said that.

John woke to a knocking on the door. "Yeah coming, coming." He threw on a robe and stumbled to the door which when opened revealed Nuras standing there.

Morning, Nuras. What's up?

Greetings, Commander Crichton. I am sorry to wake you this early but your presence is required. Nuras' fur, unlike their first meeting, was disordered and ungroomed which troubled John.

"Sure, Nuras. Just let me throw some clothes on. I'll be right back."

A few moments later John headed out the door. "Okay, Nuras. Let's go and we'll see if we can sort out whatever's got you rattled."

John studied Nuras as he was led through the elegant and spacious building. His pale red fur still ruffled and ears rapidly flicking this way and that, causing him to appear on edge. John considered this as he was led down to a meeting room somewhere in the central core of the building and found himself facing several members of the Ir'Ixin military. He noticed Scorpius being led in another door a few moments later. The Ir'Ixin looked hostile and were dressed in what appeared to be combat uniforms and all were armed. Worse, Lady Fershin wasn't here. This couldn't be good.

So, you are the aliens who have invaded our space. You will tell me how you achieved this and what forces you represent. The Ir'Ixin wore a dark red-gold uniform, with richly decorated epaulettes on his shoulders. He looked to John like an overly done out Commandant.

Scorpius strode in from of him and locked eyes challengingly with the Ir'Ixin. "We arrived by means of an unusual spatial phenomena and we represent no force. We arrived here by accident and would like nothing more than to return to our own space."

The officer snapped back, baring his teeth. While the first of your craft may represent a test vehicle of some kind and a primitive one at that, the second is clearly military in nature, and the debris which exited the phenomena with you supports this.

"We were conducting an experiment supported by a military unit but we are not interested in Ir'Ixin space or its people and only wish to return to our own space. We offer no threat to the Ir'Ixin realm." Scorpius stated.

We do not believe you. You will accompany us back to our base, there we will find out what you are hiding. Replied the Ir'Ixin officer coldly. Seize them. If they resist stun them, and transfer them to my transport.


End file.
